Card List
FORGE Attack based 'Kings Royal Deck' Hunting Dogs- "Let loose the dogs of war" Executioner- "By the neck my foes will hang" Troll Hunter- Try it then tell me its easy" Kings Guard- "In the name of the king!" Royal Archer- "Archers to the ready!" Mountain Spirit- "Stand Down enemies of magic, or the Earth shall do it for you" Portal Mage- "With a wave of my hand, so shall you meet your doom" Spirit of the WInd- "The strength of a thousand years shall thrust against your quest" 'Of Fire' Smoke Spire Demon- "With Fire, there is destruction. So shall you learn" Magma Phantom- Of Ice Hail Spire Demon- "Like the Ice, your death shall last a thousand lifetimes" Frost Archer- Legacy of the Dead Black Frost Clan- "The very stars turn black in fear of us" Shadow of Death- "I am what death cannot kill..." Defense based Castle Walls- "My king, the outer defenses are raised" Fortress of the Queen- "My queen, none shall enter here" Wizards ward of light- "In the name of the spirit of light, I protect thee" Warlocks staff of darkness- "By the hand of darkness, the weapon of shadows is yours" Hide of Dragon- "A breath of Fire, a helm on head, a sword in the chest lay the dragon dead" Helm of the Giant- "I stand taller than the trees, none shall pass this day, my friend" Strength of Ages- "Time itself stands against you, I have the strength of all before me" Resource and Abilities 'Kings Royal Deck' The Domain of the King- "This land belongs to his royal ruler" 'Of Ice' The Spire of Hail- "Beware traveller, only the frozen can enter here" 'Of Fire' The Spire of Smoke-"Turn back now, only the forever scorched may tread" 'Legacy of the Dead' The Black Frost Land- "The land of fear itself" Plain of evil- "That blood red demon in the back of your mind, so shall they be spawned here" ---- Volcanic Eruption- "Fire is destruction, but can also give life." Wrath of the waves- "The rivers flow, the waters rise, the oceans fly towards your demise" Calm before the storm- "The worst of all storms is coming" Hell unchained- "The depths of darkness have opened, and its armies let loose" Where the brave men walk- "And cowards fear to roam" ENGINE Attack Based 'Best of The Best' Soldiers of fortune- "These are all that remain of the 5th batalion. These lucky few" Reinforcements- "Choppers away, ETA 5 minutes" Army of one- "The right man for the job" Batalion of the damned- "Shot down, blown up, yet these men refuse to fall" Intelligence division- "Satellite in position, Team standing by" Armored Escort- "All cars, all cars, this is oversight, keep your eyes open. I repeat, fangs out, over" Low orbit missle site- "Target locked, launch code required" 'Civilian Revolution' Vigilante- "In the light of the moon, the darkness of night, so shall evil feel my might" The Modern Assasin- "I hear your require my... services" Defence based Might of a nation- "Together we cry fall the fallen, and fight for our lives" In service of your country- "Your country needs you" Intelligence agency- "I want every resource we have on this" The Internet- "8 Billion people out there, one of them must have something" Data Relay-"Uploading Now sir" Comm tracking- "Intercept that transmission" A debt repaid- "I repay you with my life" A favour owed- "You saved my life, now I return the favour" Resource and Abilities 'Civilian Revolution' Deep Ocean Oil Rig- "Keep those pumps online!" Gold fields- "Eureka, weve struck gold!" Economy Boom- "....And now a look at the economy...." Industry Rise- "....In news today, an increase in the oil industry.... Forum of knowledge- "Enter your keyword in the bar: " Rising Prices- "As our nation closes its borders, the export industry is expected to fall" Riots in the streets- "Jobs and money are expected to go lower, the police cant keep up" Natural disaster- "A weather phenomenon struck today causing untold damage" United Relief- "The peoples of the world have gathered together, to help our cause" The colour of money- "The only green" SPACE Attack Squad of fighters- "Alert fighters launched, enemy sighted" Shipyard patrol- "Lock Down Lock Down, enemy troops spotted in the docks" Ground troop transport- "Lets show these green skinned fossil drinkers what the Agency can do" Orbital Strike team- "Target sighted, coordinates locking now" Capital Ship- "All hands on deck, this is red alert" Defense Shields up- "All power to shields" Drone Defense- "Doors open, pods out... and Launch" Hull plating- "Structural Integrity holding" Superior metal- "Thousands of years of thinking, and behold our might" Point defense- "I want those turrets firing Now!" Countermeasure- "Incomming Incomming, grid defense active" Hyperdrive- "Primed and Ready, captain" Resource and Abilities Sector Space- "This is Agency space, your presence here is an act of war" Colony of Man- "Generators online, defenses up, let them come." Scientific Outpost- "...move it over a few coordinates.. good. Jump distance calculating now" Droid Factory- "The federation produces thousands of droids every minute. I dare them to stop us" Black Moon Union Camp- "Dig and Claw, Drill and Smash. The way of the Black Moon" Hyperspace Disease- "Prolonged exposure to Hyperspace cause untold horror" Breath of Space- "Hull Breach!" Experimentation- "Day 3... subject 45 has died..." Solar Power- "Raise the platform and begin the procedure" The way of the future- "The future is where dreams are created" Neutral (Any resource type can be used) Unseen Future- "Darkness.. all i can see is darkness" Malfunction- "Weapons jammed... get outta there!" Too many variables- "The pressure.. the pressure... the pressure...." Change of pace- "Hows that?" As the world turns- "I realise, time goes on" Emergency Supplies- "Finally, supplies..." Defection- "Ive got some information for you...."